


Two's Good, Three's Better

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Dean and Cas Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean Winchester, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Porn, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Benny Lafitte, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Dean has a horrible day at work, his two husbands make him feel better in the best possible way.
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean and Cas Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581814
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108
Collections: Dean and Cas Bingo





	Two's Good, Three's Better

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dean and Cas Bingo, square is DP.  
> thanks to my amazing beta, KatelynDeveraux

Dean opened the front door, dragging himself inside and shutting the door behind him. He was met with a wonderful smell… Cas was making dinner. 

“Dean?”

Dean heaved a deep sigh. “Yeah, Cas, it’s me.”

Cas immediately came out of the kitchen to look at him. “Bad day?”

“The worst. So bad, I don’t even want to talk about it.”

Cas enveloped him in his arms. “I’m sorry, baby. Go take a shower, put on something comfortable. Benny will be home soon, then we’ll eat and see it we can’t make it better.”

Cas laid a quick kiss on him then patted his ass. Dean smiled, went to shower feeling a little better. Cas and Benny would take care of him.

When he was done showering, he put on sleep pants and a soft t shirt. He walked into the kitchen. Benny smiled, walking to him to give him a tight hug.

“Sorry you had a bad day, baby boy, but Cas and I have a plan to make you forget all about it.”

Dean hugged him back. Benny was so good to hug, so substantial.

Dinner was wonderful, as usual, but Dean had to force himself to not bolt down his food. He was more than anxious to find out what his two lovers had planned for him.

Finally, dinner was done. The dishes were in the dishwasher, the table clean. Dean looked at Cas, then Benny, they both smiled at him.

“Go get ready for us, baby boy.” 

Dean hurried to the bedroom, to their very large bed. He stripped, got out the lube, putting it on the side of the bed to be handy. Then he laid down, waiting.

They walked in, Cas first then Benny. They stood looking at him. Dean squirmed a little under their gaze. They began to take off their clothes.

Dean watched every garment come off. He never got tired of looking at them, especially like this. Getting naked, looking at him with love. The anticipation was overwhelming sometimes.

When they were both naked, they laid down on either side of him. They began kissing him, running their hands over his body. He moaned into Cas’ mouth. He watched as they kissed each other over him, saw their tongues dancing together. 

Dean was hard, throbbing, needy, but he knew better than to ask them to hurry. That wasn’t how this worked. He knew to take what they gave him, when they gave it. 

What they gave him was always magnificent.

At last, Benny laid on his back. He used the lube, then said, “Come on, climb on.”

Dean scrambled to sit on his thighs, positioning himself over Benny’s thick cock. Cas was behind him, holding Benny’s cock steady. He used more lube on Dean’s hole right before Dean began to lower himself.

God it was good. Benny was thicker than Cas, Cas was equally thick but longer than Benny. Dean relished the burn as he sank down. When he was sitting on Benny’s hips, he paused, letting the burn settle into the amazing feeling of being full.

He raised up and sank down again, when he felt Cas’ hand on his back. 

“Lay down on Benny, baby. Hold still.”

Dean laid on Benny, feeling his cock pressed between them. Benny grabbed his face, kissing him.

That’s when he felt Cas’ finger pressing, slowly slipping into him next to Benny’s cock. He moaned wantonly, loving the stretch. 

Not moving was hard. He wanted to move so badly, he bit his lip to keep from whimpering. Benny whispered in his ear to be patient.

One finger became two. He groaned, feeling both like he’d lose his mind and that it was so good, he never wanted to move.

When Cas slid the third finger in, Dean did whimper. Benny rubbed soothing circles on the small of his back. 

Cas began to pull his fingers out, Dean wanted to yell ‘no’ but then…

As the last finger came out, Dean could feel the head of Cas’ cock nudging its way inside. 

“Oh fuck! Oh my god… it’s good… so good…”

Cas slowly slid inside Dean. rubbing against Benny’s cock. There was the sound of squelching, he was so lubed up it was making a sound. The feeling was incredible. He was impossibly full, split in two, it was too much, it was just right. Cas pushed until he was fully in, then slowly pulled back. Dean and Benny both moaned.

Cas grabbed Dean’s hips, holding him steady, and began to slowly fuck him. His momentum pulled Benny’s cock back and forth with Cas’. 

“Jesus, Cher, faster.” 

Cas sped up a little, still not going as fast as either Benny or Dean wanted. 

“Please… Cas…” Dean needed more, faster, harder, even though he wasn’t at all sure he’d survive it.

Cas finally gave them what they wanted. He held on to Dean’s hips tightly, beginning to push in hard. He went faster. Dean found Benny’s mouth, kissing him hard, messy. Benny’s tongue went into his mouth and Dean sucked on it.

The feeling of Cas’ cock running over his stretched rim, rubbing against his prostate, his own cock rubbing back and forth against Benny’s fuzzy belly… Dean came so hard he screamed. He could feel his cum pulsing out, sticking him to Benny. He let his head drop against Benny’s shoulder.

Benny’s fingers dug into his back. Dean knew he was going to cum, he could imagine Benny’s toes curling, hear his labored breath. 

Benny came next. Dean felt every spurt filling him. Still Cas fucked in and out. Benny usually stayed hard for a bit after he came, so he was still trapped inside Dean.

Cas kept up the pace, jamming in and out, chasing his own orgasm. Cas always did have staying power. Dean’s cock gave a hopeful twitch, but it was half hearted at best. He felt boneless.

Than Benny’s cock softened, slipping out. Cas groaned. He shoved in, stopping all movement, and came with a filthy moan. Again, Dean was filled with cum. It rushed up inside of him. Dean imagined it mingling with Benny’s. He moaned again.

Cas pulled out and cum flowed out of his stretched hole. Cas ran the head of his cock around, then used it to push some of the cum back up inside him.

Then he laid down next to Benny. Dean slid off on the other side of him.

They kissed lazily. Cas got up to bring back wet towels and cleaned them off, then laid down again. Dean felt drowsy, floaty. He managed to say, “God I love you guys.”

Cas laughed. Dean heard, “We love you too, baby.”

Then he was asleep.


End file.
